villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baxter Stockman (2012 series)
Baxter Stockman is a villain from the 2012 TMNT series. He makes his first appearance in the episode I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. It was implied that he was fired from his old job for breaking a copy machine. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. History Stockman was trying to break in the copy store that he was fired from wearing a homemade battle suit. The turtles noticed this and overwhelmed him. Stockman ended up getting shoved in a dumpster. After the turtles left, Michelangelo accidentally dropped the homemade MP3 player (dubbed the "tPod") created by Donatello. Stockman noticed this and the tPod upgraded his armor to great power levels. His armor became bigger and fully powerful and terrorized the copy store. His name was revealed when one of his former coworkers recognized his face. The turtles encountered Stockman, but they were totally overwhelmed with his upgraded battle suit. After the turtles were defeated, he shoved all of them into a dumpster. Soon the tPod merged with his armor, and he became even more powerful. Michelangelo named this version of Stockman the "Stockmanpod." He began to rampage through New York. The turtles ended up fighting the Stockmanpod on top of a building. Once again, Stockman was overwhelming the turtles. He asked them if they had any last words. To which Leonardo responded by saying "bees," then Michelangelo shoved a beehive right on Stockman's face. The confusion caused his suit to reveal the tPod and fall off the roof. Leonardo destroyed the tPod, making the battle suit useless. Stockman got out of the suit and asked if they can call this a tie. Raphael responded by throwing him in a dumpster and saying "Now it's a tie." In Mousers Attack, Baxter created his Mousers to steal and attack. He sprayed Leonardo and Raphael with a gas that has the Mousers tracking them down no matter where they go. Then Baxter gets captured by the Purple Dragons and gets taken to Chris Bradford. He lets him go when he tells him that they have a common enemy in the turtles. Bradford then has Stockman attempting to hack into April O'Neil's stolen phone. The turtles destroy April's phone, and Stockman tries to spray the turtles with the Mouser tracking gas, but Donatello throws a shuriken on the spray can, getting Stockman and Bradford sprayed with the gas instead, causing the Mousers to attack them. Stockman has been taken to The Shredder for interfering with his plans. He contemplated killing him, but decided that he can be of use to him due to his technical expertise. In Baxter's Gambit, Baxter was tired of being abused by Dogpound and Fishface and set up an eleborate labyrinthine trap for them and the turtles. The turtles and the villains had to work together to avoid lasers, spiked balls, and fans to get to Stockman. When they finally got to Stockman, he had a giant robot waiting to destroy them all. After getting the robot under Stockman's platform, Raphael and Fishface did a double team move to destroy the robot with Stockman's platform. But Stockman escaped with his helicopter helmet. Like the 1987 Baxter, this version turns into a mutant fly in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. He kidnaps April and holds her as ransom if Donnie doesn't show up with an antidote to change him back. Appearance Like his early counterparts in the comic franchise and the 2003 cartoon series, Baxter is an African-American man. He has round glasses, an afro, and wears a wool sweater. His physical appearance is close to the comic version. Personality Baxter's character is a little different than his previous counterparts. While he is intelligent and calm, he is also vengeful and menacing. In addition, he is introverted and timid. Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Crackers Category:Secondary Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Doctors Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mutated Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Thief Category:Nerd Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lovecraftian Horrors